Young Justice: Order of the Phoenix
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts comes with more than just learning. Both Wally West, Kid Flash, and Artemis Crock, Artemis, must juggle their school work, the Team, and the new rules that have come with to Hogwarts with Umbridge. Year 5/Season 1 AU.
1. What's Past is Prologue

A/N: really wanted to write this. Hopefully this crossover gets finished.

Young Justice: Order of the Phoenix

What's Past is Prologue

"Crock, Artemis!" Professor McGonagall called out. A young girl with blonde hair and Asian features came forward and sat on a rickety, old stool. A shabby hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, much determination and cunning in this one, especially at such a young age. Oh, and your abilities – so impressive. Only one house is suitable for you." The Sorting Hat stiffened on her head. "Slytherin!" The hat was removed from her head as she got up off the stool. She glanced back to spot her cousin, Draco, smiling. Harry Potter and the two redheaded friends of his didn't look pleased.

_Why should I care?_

* * *

"West, Wallace!" Wally grumbled about his full name as he approached the stool. He had just witnessed his cousin Ron be sorted into Gryffindor, the eternal home of the Weasley family. The hat plopped down onto his head.

"Much knowledge you have, and quite the impressive range too. I know of a house that'll suit you just fine."

"Ravenclaw!" The Weasley clan clapped for him with less enthusiasm than they did for Ron. Wally didn't mind; being American, only one other understood the trouble of having to come all the way to Scotland for an education.

She just happened to be at the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Nicholas Flamel? He's an alchemist. Worked with Dumbledore to make the Sorcerer's Stone." Wally was confused by the questions launched at him by Harry, Ron, and their newest Gryffindor friend, Hermione. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, cousin," Ron said. Wally narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Come on Ron, Hermione. We need to get going. Hagrid is expecting us."

"You know about his _pet_?" The three froze at Wally's question. He smiled, watching them take a step closer.

"You know about that three headed thing?" Ron asked.

"No, you idiot. Hagrid has a dragon's egg. Why else would the big guy be looking around at books about raising dragons? It's not like he's teaching Magical Creatures."

"Not yet," Hermione said. "He's better suited for the job than the current teacher."

"Whatever you say. Now scram. I need to study."

* * *

Artemis knew something was up. Other than the petrified cat, a couple petrified students, and a fried ghost, something was wrong at Hogwarts. A common theory, even within Slytherin, was that Harry Potter himself was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. The idea of Mr. Gryffindor being Slytherin's Heir was a load of shit. Her father had taught her that much.

Yet it was overhearing Wally at breakfast when she finally heard one that made sense.

"I tell you Ron, the only logical person has to be whoever has Tom Riddle's diary. I messed around with his full name and guess what I got as an anagram." Ron stared at his cousin while Artemis listened in. "I got "I am Lord Voldemort"." Those who heard him flinched. "I'm telling you. Whoever stole that diary from Harry is responsible for everything."

"So what are you going to do? March into Moaning Mrytle's bathroom and demand a name?"

Wally smiled, stood up, and walked out of the Dining Hall.

* * *

Over the summer, Wally discovered that his Uncle Barry and the Flash were the same person. He hadn't gotten all of the chemicals needed to do the experiment to give him super speed, but Snape's stores back at Hogwarts had exactly what he needed. He waited a month into school before attempting it in class. He mixed up the chemicals from Barry's lab with the ingredients he had to wait for.

"West. What are you doing?" Wally turned to find Snape right behind him.

"Uh, changing my life?" He pulled out an electrode and set it on the far side of his cauldron. He set the second one of the other side. "I'd suggest standing back."

There was a quick flash of electricity before his cauldron exploded. The electrified mixture soaked Wally before being banished by Snape.

Two days later Wally tested the effects by running across the Black Lake. It had been a success.

* * *

Artemis had been dreading the Yule Ball. Nobody had dared ask her after she turned down Viktor Krum. Until Wally asked her.

"Hey, Beautiful." She kept walking, not having the time for his usual antics. He kept right behind her, not taking the hint. "I have a question for you."

"And I have an answer: no." The entire school had to be aware of the animosity between the two Americans. It was stronger than that between all of Slytherin and Harry Potter.

"But I didn't even ask. And anyways, this isn't America where you can get away with going Stag. Actually, that's more Harry's sort of thing, but that's a long story. _So_ last year."

Artemis turned on him. "What do you want, West?"

"WillyougototheYuleBallwithme?" Between his fast talk and the obnoxious amount of food he consumed, Artemis was sure there was something extremely strange about Wally. Minus being a wizard.

"If I go, will you leave me completely alone until next year?"

"Thanks Beautiful." Wally took a random turn away while Artemis continued forward.

* * *

"I'll see you at the end of the summer, Arty." She glared over at Wally, both of them arriving at JFK International. She was getting onto a short flight to Gotham while he continued on to Central City.

"I'll see you then, Wally." She pulled out her carry on suitcase. "I'll try to get you an autograph of Robin." She turned away. "I had fun at the Yule Ball."

"I did too Artemis."

* * *

Mary and Rudy West weren't prepared for when their son returned home on an early July morning with Superboy. Ever since Mary told Rudy and Wally about her being a witch four years beforehand, nothing as strange had ever occurred, even after he gained his powers.

"So Robin, me and Aqualad," Wally began.

"Robin, Aqualad, and I, Wally," his mother corrected.

"You weren't there," Superboy commented. "He had it right."

"Thanks Supey. But as I was saying. Robin, me and Aqualad make our way down to Level 52 in search of Project Kr. We soon find it, but we discover that Cadmus had cloned Superman, as you can see by the presence of Superboy here."

"Tell me something good came out of this," Rudy said, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Batman's thinking about making us into a team."

* * *

Artemis was nervous. She had been a hero for less than a month and here she was at Mount Justice with her new mentor Green Arrow and Batman to be introduced to her new team, which she had seen once before. The League would be doing the work to get her a portkey between Hogwarts and Happy Harbor along with a Time Turner, but she was unsure they could pull it off. They claimed they had been doing it for a couple years now.

The Team arrived, all in uniform. She recognized Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad from the news. Superboy seemed to be familiar, but the Martian girl was unrecognizable.

"Team, meet your newest member, Artemis."

A/N: hopefully I can get the second chapter up in a reasonable amount of time.


	2. Reintroduced

A/N: big thanks to Gabriel's Trumpet, GraysBetween, Hina Kita, SirJacques, Guest, 42-Worlds-Apart, and Robin Rani for the reviews.

Reintroduced

"_Team, meet your newest member, Artemis."_

Wally gathered with the rest of the team to meet Artemis. He noticed the blonde hair and the Asian features behind the mask first. Ignoring the connection made in his mind, he looked her over. A light green arrow on her chest, combat boots, and a bare midriff stood out from her costume, yet it was the arrows on her back that were alarming.

"What happened to Speedy?" Artemis glared at him while Green Arrow rubbed his hood.

"He told me that he wants to go solo," Arrow said. "He believes that by doing so he'll put himself in a better place to get into the League."

Robin scowled. "He's still angry about the Hall, isn't he?" Arrow nodded.

"Well who cares about him," Artemis said. "It sounded like you needed an archer and here I am. Does it count for anything that I saved Kid Crushed here?" Wally glared, even though he knew that she had been the one who had saved his ass during the battle with Amazo. If she were whom he thought, he would never admit to that. Assuming she found out about his secret.

"She does have a point, Kid Flash," Kaldur said. He turned to Artemis. "Welcome to the team. I am Aqualad, but when we're off duty you may call me Kaldur." She nodded.

"I'm M'gann, or Megan," the Martian said, getting close to Artemis. The archer stiffened. "I've always wanted to have an Earth sister."

Artemis smiled, a little forced. "Nice to meet you too." Her eyes turned to Superboy. "And who are you, handsome?"

"Oh, that's Superboy," Megan said, not letting the clone speak. Wally didn't register the jealousy in the Martian's voice.

"And then there's Boy Wonder here, who isn't allowed to reveal is identity," Wally said, jabbing Robin's side.

"I guess you wouldn't mind telling me who you are, won't you Flash Boy?" He gave her a smirk meant to infuriate her.

"Oh, if you're who I think you are, then we already know each other."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And where do you think you know me from?"

Kid Flash looked at his gloves, pretending to be checking his nails. "Oh, but there's no fun in just telling you. I'm sure you can figure it out." He paused, looking away from his hand as it dropped. "Actually, I don't think you will. You seem to be more the cunning type and less, _clever_."

Artemis glared at him. "Maybe Speedy was right in skipping this team. Obviously you're nothing if an idiot like you can be on it."

Before Kid Flash could respond, the zeta tube announced, "_Recognized, Speedy, B-06_."

"Computer, change to Red Arrow, B-06." It beeped, recognizing his request.

"Roy. You look – "

"Replaceable." He turned to Artemis. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can."

"Whatever," Roy said, walking past her. He pressed some keys and files on a scientist came up. "This is why I'm here. Dr. Serling Roquette. Nanorobotics and claybotics expert of Royal University in Star City. She was abducted by the League of Shadows two weeks ago."

"A rescue mission?" Robin said, grinning. "Thanks for the early present Roy. You know my birthday isn't until December."

"I already rescued her. She's at the local high school. The Shadows are after her so that she can't come up with a program to stop the nanorobotic infiltrators called the FOG they forced her to create."

"So protection," Robin said. "Got it."

"This FOG sounds perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows to me," Artemis said. She made it sound _so_ obvious.

"What do you know about the Shadows?" Wally asked. She gave him a bemused smile and he glared. _I'm supposed to be the clever one here_.

"The Team will handle this," Batman said before Roy could speak. "You are free to join them."

He stared at them for a good minute. "I'd suggest you all get moving. I have better things to do than be a baby sitter." He walked into the zeta tube.

"_Recognized, Red Arrow, B-06_."

* * *

Artemis glanced over at Kid Flash. "_Could you get rid of that smug look_?" It disappeared as he tried to appear shocked.

"_What smug look_?" Robin laughed behind his hands as the two glared at each other.

"_Fate of the world at stake here_!" Roquette said. "_Writing this program is hard enough on a computer with less RAM than a pocket watch, but with teen speak in my head too_?" She rubbed her temples. "_Why couldn't I just get the Justice League_."

"_Hey lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you_?"

Artemis turned to him. "_Kettle, meet pot_."

"_What's that supposed to mean_?"

Robin leaned onto a cabinet. "_It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo_."

"_That was Speedy, uh I mean Red Arrow_." Kid Flash looked over at Robin's smug grin. "_What's with the look_?"

"_You should ask her_."

Artemis turned to face them. "Ask me what?" They both looked shocked, and she didn't understand why until she noticed the slight echo in the room.

"_Keep it in your head. Oh, and it's none of your business, replacement_," Kid Flash said. Artemis glared.

"_I'm going to go help Superboy and Miss Martian with the patrol_."

"_That'd be a good idea_," Aqualad said. He turned to Kid Flash. "_There is no reason to be hostile to Artemis. She is a member of this team_."

Kid Flash turned away. "_I know that. However, if she's who I think she is, then I don't know if I can trust her_."

"_Is this because of the social set-up of your school_?"

He nodded, turning to face Aqualad. "_If it's what I think, then everything will make sense on the First of September_."

The link went silent, the Team focusing on the mission. Robin slipped away from his spot on a table before reappearing right behind Roquette, watching her code the anti-FOG. Kid Flash paced in front of Aqualad, his hands behind his back as he chewed at his lips. He was able to keep it up for six minutes before leaving the room. "_I'm going to look around. I think I heard something_."

"Go ahead, Kid Flash. Make sure to report in every five minutes."

He nodded. "I understand, Kal." Wally stepped out of the classroom and into the hallway. Wandering, he tried to keep his thoughts low; he had already let one thing slip through on a previous mission. _If Artemis really is the one from Hogwarts, then how is a Slytherin like her a hero? Am I missing something or is she just an abnormal member_. He shook his head, entering the pool room. There was a strong odor of chlorine, but he also noticed something else.

It was strangely feminine. Before he could investigate, a person dropped from the ceiling. Hitting the floor was much more painful than he had expected. Then he felt a blade at the back of his neck, just piercing his suit.

"_Assassin! Assassin in the pool room! I thought you all should know._"

"Well, that's one sidekick down." He struggled to keep still, wanting to tell his attacker he wasn't a sidekick. She stood up, taking the pressure off of his body. Before Kid Flash could get off the ground, the assassin was grabbed in a net and sent rolling across the floor. Looking over, the first thing he spotted was the mask.

"Cheshire." He stood up, watching as Artemis slipped up next to him, an arrow notched.

"Kid Flash." Cheshire turned to face Artemis. "I know you, Artemis. I'm quite surprised you're on this side. I'm sure your friend here would love to know more about your family."

"So she's related to some dark wizards and witches. Big deal." Kid Flash grinned. "I already knew."

Artemis turned on him. "What the hell are you talking about? Cheshire is my sister!" She breathed hard for a second before groaning. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"I thought those in Slytherin were supposed to be deceptive."

"We're ambitious, Kid Idiot. What are you, a Hufflepuff?"

Cheshire appeared between them. "Hate to interrupt my little sister's first date, but we're forgetting what's the most important issue: me. Trying to kill that doctor."

"Then you should've picked a better place to engage us." Three massive tentacles of water emerged from the pool and grabbed Cheshire's legs. She was tossed about before being slammed hard enough into the water to pass out.

"Ravenclaw." Artemis turned to Kid Flash as the others restrained Cheshire.

"What?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw. Fried myself a year ago in potions class. Or maybe it was two."

Artemis stared at him for a second before letting her jaw drop. "You're Kid Flash? Nerdy Wally Weasley – "

"West, actually. My last name is West. My mother is related to the Weasley's that everyone knows and pities."

"Not the point. This ruins so many fantasies of mine." She took a step closer. "Yet it does do a bit more."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you September First."

A/N: Finally! Stupid college, taking up so much time. Don't worry. My update rate should increase.


End file.
